Hidden Bites
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: Realizing that she wouldn't be able to explain constant neck injuries, Yuki decides that they must come up with a hidden place for Zero to bite so that no one will know that he is a vampire. But will she be able to accept the place that Zero decides and what will happen when this new spot brings up emotions that neither know how to respond to
1. Hidden Bites

Yuki looked up at Zero, wondering how she had gotten into this position. She had walked into the bathroom to find Zero already in there. When she went to leave he had said something. Making her turn around and tell him how she was going to protect him. But he seemed to be ignoring her making her angry with him. Then to prove that he was listening to her he had pushed her up against the wall.

His slow descending head broke through her thoughts. Flinching, she waited for the bite.

….

With a laugh Zero pulled back and turned away. "Don't talk to me about who is ready."

…

Embarrassed Yuki threw her clothes at him. "It's not that."

…..

Turning, Zero looked at her and then the clothes before turning back around.

…..

"Um, Zero." Yuki shifted nervously as she tried to find a way to voice her worries aloud. "If you keep biting me people are going to notice and we can't have anyone see the bite marks."

…

Zero's eyes narrowed at her, "you mean you don't want Kuran-Kaname to see."

….

Yuki gasped and shook her head vigorously. "It's not that Zero. No one can know you are a vampire." Chewing on her lip, Yuki looked at Zero. "I was wondering if you could possibly bite somewhere less noticeable?"

…

"Where do you suggest?" Zero asked cautiously.

…..

Yuki twisted her hands in embarrassment. "Well I was thinking the hand, like Aido-sempi did but, that's still visible and I can only hurt my hand so many times."

….

With a sigh Zero stepped up to her. "I have an idea," he murmured. Reaching out, he slowly started to unbutton her shirt making her jerk in shock.

….

"Wait Zero! What are you doing?" her cheeks flushed a bright red from embarrassment.

…..

Zero looked into her eyes and simply said, "Do you trust me?"

….

Yuki blinked and removed her hands from his, her answer obvious.

….

Zero finished unbuttoning the shirt revealing her pink bra. He moved his hands to her shoulders and pressed her more firmly against the wall. Slowly he lowered his head until his mouth was close to her left breast.

Yuki gasped as she felt Zero's tongue on her breast before his hands tightened on her arms. Then she felt the sharp pain of fangs as he began to feed, hands sliding around her to pull her closer.

She could hear him drinking her blood. The sounds he made had her wondering if she really did taste that good.

….

The sound of footsteps broke through Zero's thoughts making him pull back. He quickly, pulled Yuki into the shower trying not to make a sound. Just after the door shut he could hear the other door open.

"Yuki? Zero?" The Headmasters voice reached them and Zero covered Yuki's mouth to muffle her gasp, pulling her against his chest with his other arm. With each breath he could feel the lace covering her breasts brush his arm tantalizing him with thoughts that could lead no-where but to pain.

Fighting to keep his breath steady, he almost moaned in gratitude when he heard the Headmaster leave the room.

….

Yuki stumbled when Zero suddenly let go of her. The fear of being caught slowly dwindled away leaving her to realize that her shirt was barely hanging on her. She hastily fixed her shirt and barely managed to button her shirt, fingers trembling with embarrassment.

She snuck a quick glance at Zero to find him with his back to her politely giving her privacy.

Taking a deep breath she touched his shoulder only to have him jerk away.

…..

Turning, Zero left the shower in a hurry unable to look at her, knowing that he would not be able to stop himself if he did.

….

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

…

Later that night Yuki put on her pajamas careful not to wake up Yori who was always asleep when she came back.

Reaching the top buttons Yuki looked at the fresh bite mark on her breast, Zero's bite mark. Although it was embarrassing, it was necessary if they wanted to keep the marks from being seen. Taking a sigh, she slipped the last button in it's slot, mind wondering.

It was lucky that Zero had moved so quickly, responding to the Headmasters arrival.

She could still feel his arms around her, and his breath upon her ear. She had never noticed the strong scent that always surrounded him. Or maybe, it was just that she had never payed attention. But when he had stood so close she recognized the scent as his, even though before she never would have been able to describe it.

A soft blush filled her, warming her as she walked over to her bed and laid down.

Lying there she tried to fall asleep haunted by the memory of the bite.


	2. Sanity

Zero listened to the sound of Yuuki's approach. Her shoes slapping the ground in a fast rhythm. He could hear her heart beating faster than normal.

"Zero." Gasped as she stopped in front of him.

Zero watched her try to regain her breath. She must have been running for a while, he thought. Then his eyes slid to her neck as a fierce hunger filled him. He wanted to grab her and bury his fans inside her. He wanted to drink her sweet blood that always filled him with the need for more.

…

Slowly Yuuki became aware of Zero's gaze. "Zero, are you hungry?"  
>…..<p>

Zero jerked at her words and walked away.

….

"Wait, Zero!" Yuuki grabbed Zero's arm, making him stop.

…

Zero stood frozen, he normally would have pulled away but he just couldn't this time.

…..

"You haven't eaten in two days. There's no way you aren't hungry. Why do you keep denying the hunger I see?" Her eyes flashed with passion.

…

Zero swallowed and refused to look at her. "I'm fine."

….

Yuuki slowly let go of Zero's arm. "Why won't you let me in? I know that it bothers you but how much longer can you do this before you slide down to that level?" Her voice was thick with emotion. "Haven't I already told you Zero? It's my duty to make sure you stay…healthy."

…

Zero glared at her. "And by healthy you mean sane, don't you? I'm perfectly fine, not even hungry as you put it."

"Then why are your eyes red?" The whispered words shocked Zero as he turned away.

….

"Don't fight it Zero. There's nothing wrong." Yuuki pulled Zero into a dark spot that was out of sight.

She looked around before unbuttoning her shirt revealing her breasts and his other bite.

…

Slowly, Zero wrapped one arm around her back and gripped her shoulder, the other around her waist.

Still hesitant he lowered his mouth to her unmarked breast.

The sound of her heartbeat was tantalizing.

Still moving slow he sank his teeth in her, filling his mouth with her blood that he craved.

Forcing himself to hold back, he only drank a little before he released her.

…

Yuuki couldn't look at Zero as she fumbled with her buttons to close her shirt.

It was silly to be embarrassed, especially since it had been her idea.

She sneaked a peak at Zero who was looking away to give her privacy. There were times when he could be considerate and the thought warmed he


	3. A Bad Decision

Sighing, Yuuki walked to the bathroom for a shower. After the last bite Zero had started avoiding her.

Not paying attention, she opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

….

Zero glanced up as the door opened and Yuuki walked in.

He gasped in shock as a fierce hunger filled him.

…

Yuuki froze as she looked at Zero, who was wearing only a towel around his waist.

She could feel a blush fill her cheeks and started stammering a mixture of excuses and apologies when she noticed the color of Zero's eyes.

…

Silence filled the room and the tension was thick as Zero watched Yuuki, waiting for her next move. He knew that if she weren't careful he would attack her and who knew if he would stop this time. And that was the fear wasn't it? That he wouldn't be able to stop and she would be lost to him.

After several minutes, Zero found himself moving toward her. He wanted to stop and yet his body wouldn't answer.

He stopped before her and, reaching around her, he closed the door and pushed her back into it.

…..

Yuuki stood frozen as Zero pressed against her, her stomach felt as if butterflies were ensnared inside.

…..

Slowly, carefully, Zero began unbuttoning her shirt revealing his bites from before.

He could hear her heart beating faster, strengthening his hunger.

Then an idea formed in his mind and without speaking he grabbed her by her waist and carried her to the counter.

….

Yuuki made a squawk of protest but the look on Zero's face silenced her. She watched quietly as he crouched before her and grabbed her right leg exposing her thigh.

…..

Drawn by the desire, Zero leaned into her thigh and licked the soft skin, feeling the blood pulse beneath her veins.

….

The feel of Zero's tongue make Yuuki jerk in shocked desire before the feeling of teeth filled her senses.

…..

Blood poured into Zero's mouth as he pulled her closer. Glancing up at her, he watched her eyes glaze in a mix of pain and possibly desire.

Realizing this position was a bad idea, Zero knew he should stop, but he couldn't make his body listen. He had denied himself too many times and he found himself gluten for more of this forbidden contact.

A soft moan left Yuuki's mouth, making his body tighten with another type of hunger, just as strong as the first.

He released her thigh and slowly stood up until their faces were inches away.

….

Yuuki felt their breaths mingle as her body ached in a new, unfamiliear, way. She wanted him to press against her, to feel his lips upon her again. The thought of his hands caressing her, or even in her hair, brought a shiver of anticipation.

….

Zero could feel her shiver against him. He wanted to kiss her, secretly he had imagined such things but never thought it possible. She was so pure and innocent, just by being beside her he sullied her.

….

Yuuki made a small-disappointed sound as Zero stepped back and walked out of the bathroom without a word, or even a glance back. Her body felt as if it were on fire where he had touched. It left her wanting, but what


	4. A Visit to the Infirmary

Yuuki sat in class deep in her own thoughts. She didn't bother trying to pay attention to the lessons. They never made sense to her and her grades were so bad there was no way they could get worse.

It had been four days since Zero bit her in the bathroom. Four tingly days filled with an anticipated hum that glowed through her body rising over her skin.

And in those four days she had not even seen a glimpse of Zero. He was shutting her out again. Confusion filled her as she tried to think of why. What had she done in the bathroom to make him upset with her?

The memory flashed in her mind. Zero looking up at her as he stood crouched between her legs. And then him standing so close to her they almost touched.

Yuuki felt her stomach clench and a faint pooling between her legs. Shocked she wondered if she had wet herself.

"Yuuki, are you ok? Your face is flushed." Yori's concern made her blush even more in shame.

"I…I need to go lie down." Yuuki stammered before rushing out of the classroom.

Reaching the bathroom she peeled down her underwear surprised that it wasn't urine but something else that had wet her underwear. The same thing had happened in the bathroom ith Zero. Was she sick? Worried, she rushed to the infirmary.

The nurse was out for lunch so Yuuki walked over to one of the beds that lay behind a curtain. Pulling it back she found Zero sleeping.

...

Blood, so much blood. Zero looked at his hands in horror and then at Yuuki's body. Blood poured out of her neck from his bite.

"Yuuki!" he screamed sitting up.

"Zero, are you ok?" she looked down at him with a concerned look on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on the bed with him, holding her tightly.

"Yuuki," he breathed.

...

Yuuki lay in his arms on the bed, listening to him whispering her name into her hair.

...

Zero slowly became aware of how she was pressed against him, her soft body molding to his.

Raising his head, he looked into her eyes knowing that being pressed against her as he was she could feel how much he wanted her.

He watched her eyes fill with soft desire as well as confusion.

He knew it would be a bad idea but he kissed her anyway.

...

Yuuki watched Zero's eyes turn red just before he pressed his lips against hers.

Her body hummed against his, and her lips tingled against his.

...

A soft moan escaped Yuuki's lips making Zero pause before his kiss became stronger and more demanding.

...

Yuuki felt Zero's tongue slip into her mouth making her stomach clench. This time when she felt the pool of moisture she understood it for what it was.

Secretly she read romance novels and would imagine herself and Kaname-Sempai, but it had never felt right. Now she understood what the heroines would feel at the touch of their loved one.

Guided by what she read, she hesitantly returned the kiss.

...

The feel of Yuuki's tongue against his own made a small growl leave Zero's throat. Urged by the feeling, his mouth became rougher and followed a quicker pace and he slowly moved his body against hers.

...

Moaning, Yuuki accepted the kiss and instinctually bucked her hips against him. Her body was on fire burning brighter with every touch he gave her.

...

Zero moved his mouth from hers and trailed down her neck pausing for a moment on the glorious skin. He wanted to bite her. The need was so strong he jerked away gasping.

He was disgusted with himself. In this moment of passion all he could think about was gorging on her blood. It was monstrous.

...

The sudden space between Yuuki and Zero made her want to weep. The need was so strong. She looked into his red, desire filled eyes and wondered what had gone wrong. "Zero, did I…" she swallowed. "Did I do something wrong?"

...

Zero grabbed her shoulders, "No." he said firmly. "You did nothing wrong it's just…"

The sound of the nurses footsteps entered their minds.

Zero placed a finger over his lips before getting ff the bed and slipping out from behind the curtain.

"There you are," the nurse replied sweetly. "I was just about to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

Zero sighed and replied, "I'm feeling better but still a little dizzy. Could you help me to my room?" He tried to sound convincing, letting some of his shame through and hoping she would fall for it.

"Of course, are you sure you don't want to rest a bit longer here?"

Zero shook his head and grudgingly allowed the nurse to guide him out of the door.

...

Yuuki listened to Zero and the nurse leave the room. She would wait a few minutes before leaving herself.

Laying back down on the bed she tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

It had been amazing. Zero had filled her with emotions that she never knew existed. Even with Kaname-sempai she didn't feel the aching burn to be touched.

She loved Kaname-Sempai, would always love him, but in truth her love for him was childish and innocent at best. Over the years they had pulled away from each other and she had attached herself to Zero.

With Kaname-Sempai, there would never be burning desire and passion, but would she be able to stay with Zero? How could she when he wouldn't let her?

She was so focused on her thoughts that, when she stepped out from behind the curtain, she ran right into Kuran-Kaname.


	5. Just One Kiss

"Yuuki," Kaname's voice was filled with warmth as he stared down at her small face. His arms rested protectively on her shoulders, not restraining her but also not letting go.

"K…Kaname-sempai." Yuuki stammered shaken up by his sudden appearance.

"I was told that you weren't feeling well and went to the infirmary, so I decided to check…" He stopped as he recognized the scents filling the room. Anger filled him and he hoped she wouldn't think it was for her. How dare that mongrel touch her!

Yuuki watched as Kaname's eyes turned a dark red. It wasn't the first time she had seen it, and just like the last time, fear was an icy hand across her throat.

When she was younger she had innocently clung to her savior never realizing the danger that lay just beneath the surface.

"I love you," Kaname declared as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I've always loved you. From the innocent girl to the beautiful woman you are becoming. I thought it was enough to watch you but I couldn't forgive myself if I never tried."

Yuuki stood frozen by Kaname's words. A week ago they would have welcomed, but now. She felt his arms tighten before he moved back enough to look in her eyes. What she saw terrified her.

Kaname felt the hitch in her breath. He wanted to believe it was in desire but he knew by her eyes it was fear. How many times had he seen that fear in the past? An extraordinary pure blood, beautiful and desired, but feared by all including his own kind.

"One kiss," he breathed against her. "One kiss and if there is nothing I will bow out and never bother you or your mutt."

Yuuki wanted to bristle at the insult to Zero, but she was too frozen by the red eyes that stared into hers. As if her silence was consent, Kaname pressed his lips to hers.

She waited for the spark but felt nothing. The kiss was not distasteful but it lacked the blaze of Zero's.

Kaname pulled back slowly, regretfully. There had been no reaction, not even a soft desire. "Just as I've promised I shall leave you alone. I wish you a long life of happiness."

Yuuki watched as Kaname left the infirmary. He didn't glance back, a part of her was glad but she couldn't help the twinge of pain as she felt the love between them die. She had no doubt he would stay true to his word. Just as she knew that there was a small possibility that she may never see him again.

Kaname walked down the hall, anger and pain swirling within him. If there had been a single spark of desire or a glimmer of want, he would have found a quiet way to take care of the silver-haired nuisance. But there had been nothing.

His light was gone. Even if he had defeated his competition she would never fall into his arms. So he would honor his words and give up.

"Goodbye, Yuuki." He breathed before slipping into the shadows where he belonged.


	6. Pleasure

Such a simple thing, a knock was all it would would take. And yet, Yuuki found herself frozen outside Zero's door.

Could he hear her heartbeat or could he possibly smell her through the door? The thought decided her, there was no point in lingering if he was already aware of her presence.

She didn't get an answer but she opened the door anyway, surprised to find it unlocked. "Zero?" She asked hesitantly as her eyes adjusted to the dark. He was sitting on his bed and didn't seem to be aware of her. "Zero?" She whispered again, as she reached him. Slowly she reached out and was met with the smack of his palm.

It stung but he hadn't used more force than necessary. He always seemed to be aware of how much to hurt her without really hurting her. Always driving her away from him anytime they seemed to get close.

…

"Go away!" Zero growled, as he tried to fight his instincts. He wanted to pounce on her. He wanted to bite her, caress her. He wanted to continue where they had left off in the infirmary. But most of all, the strongest was the need to feed.

He was so focused on his self control that he almost didn't notice her head to the door and turn the lock on his door.

….

The click of the lock echoed through the room, making Yuuki tremble. She had never been in a locked room with Zero before, had never even thought about locking a door until after he had started biting her. At first it had been a fleeting thought due to the worry of him being found out. But now she wanted to lock the door for other reasons.

She knew that by locking the door she had stated she wasn't leaving.

His eyes glowed through the darkness as he looked at her.

"Why do you keep pushing me away Zero?" she asked as she slowly walked toward him.

…..

Zero watched her approach him and wondered if she knew what he was thinking. Could she even guess such a thing?

….

Yuuki stopped just in front of Zero, not even an arm length away. She reached for him again.

….

Zero didn't even stop to think. He grabbed the arm that was reaching for him and used the momentum to pull her onto the bed. He twisted with it so that he lay above her.

…

Yuuki looked up into Zero's blood filled eyes and tried to calm her heart. It wasn't too unlike the time she had stopped him from shooting himself. But this time it felt different, having him above her meant more.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" she repeated in a soft whisper. Hoping he would answer.

…..

Zero glared at Yuuki, "Because I don't want to hurt you." The words sounded like a growl. "Do you know what I want to do right now? Do you?" He paused as the tidal wave of emotions washed over him.

He stroked her soft hair and grabbed her chin. "I want to kiss you." He watched her face to see her reaction. "I want to touch you, caress you. Taste every single inch of your body. I want to make love to you, and in that moment when it feels like it can't get any better, I want to bite you and feed while you climax beneath me."

…

Yuuki's eyes widened, as she comprehended his words. Her body buzzed beneath his and she tried to fight the lump within her now dry throat.

"Why don't you?" the words came out as barely more than a whisper."

…

Shock raced through Zero's veins like iced fire. In all his fantasies they always ended with her hating him or possibly even…gone. Maybe she didn't understand what he had meant. She was innocent, and he was sure that he had taken her first kiss but how had such a pure mind been turned so wonton?

The soft floral scent that surrounded her washed over him as she leaned down. She hesitated just a moment and whispered, "Please stop pushing me away," before she closed the distance and initiated a kiss.

….

She was almost hesitant even though her lips were mashed against his. He really needed to teach her how to kiss properly.

He could feel her trembling beneath him, her hands gripping his shoulders as he gave into the kiss.

He pulled his head beack enough to release the pressure turning the kiss softer. He allowed his mouth to trail along her skin, starting at the corner of her mouth and making his way to her neck.

This time when the hunger filled him, he listened and sank his teeth into her neck, letting the blood flow into his mouth.

He only took a few swallows before pushing up with his hands so he could look into her eyes. There was no fear in them as she looked back.

Taking a deep breath he bent down for a kiss, coaxing her mouth open to his exploration.

…..

Yuuki paused at the taste of blood, her blood, on Zero's tongue. She knew she could accept this darker side of him or loose him entirely. Put that way there was no need to decide.

She let go the last of her reservations and returned the kiss.

….

Relief flooded through Zero, he had felt the hesitation and wondered how she would react. Her response was everything he had never allowed himself to hope it would be.

Taking in her acceptance he deepened the kiss, allowing his full hunger to release.

His body relaxed and sank into hers making his body ache for more.

…..

Yuuki moaned, as she felt Zero press more against her, letting her feel him, hard against her.

Everywhere he touched burned with an almost unbearable fire. And she hoped the torment would never end, even as she sought release from it.

….

Zero broke from her mouth and would have smiled at her cry if he wasn't wound so tight.

He wanted to take her now, but he knew that doing so would hurt her and he had fantasized for years about what he wanted to do to her.

He lowered his head to her neck and licked the blood that pooled on the surface as his hands unbuttoned her blouse.

…

Cool air fanned across Yuuki's chest before she felt Zero's hand slide under her bra to grasp one of her breasts.

Instinct fully, she bucked her hips against his and wasn't sure if the act helped or made it worse.

She let out a frustrated whimper at the feelings that plagued her body.

…..

Zero could feel her frustration and slide his other hand under her skirt. Pushing past her panties, he slid his finger inside her, relishing at the moisture and heat.

He now knew with certainty that there was no way she could accept him yet. He slowly moved his finger as he licked her breasts.

…..

Yuuki moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with his finger. It was amazing, each movement was too intense, and yet she wanted it like nothing else. She could feel his mouth on her breast, tongue dancing across her nipples.

She felt him slip a second finger inside, once again filling her. His mouth made a trail down her body as he made his way to his fingers.

Yuuki watched, mesmerized when he stopped and looked at her from between her legs. Was he going to bite her again? The thought excited her even though she knew it shouldn't. Then he smiled wickedly before removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue.

Pleasure broke through her making her buck her hips into his face as she tilted her head back. She could feel his arms wrapping around her, gripping her hips and holding her up in that position as he pleasured her with his mouth.

…

Zero lost himself in the taste of Yuuki; it was mixed with her body wash. She must have taken a shower after the infirmary. Even with the taste of soap it was better than her blood.

Her moans filled his mind leaving behind satisfaction. It almost made him loose control but he fought to only hold her tight enough to keep her in place.

Rolling his eyes upward, he watched her, noticing the blush in her cheeks.

…..

Embarrassment flooded Yuuki as Zero looked at her. She could feel him exploring her, and she was grateful she had taken a shower.

She made a sound as he lifted up and dragged his body over hers.

…..

Zero pressed his lips to Yuuki's wanting to posses her. He wanted her, now. The hesitant flicks of her tongue on his made it hard to breath. He could feel his heart racing and knew that she wasn't ready but he couldn't wait.

Sliding one hand down, he opened his trousers.

….

Yuuki was lost within the kiss; she could taste herself upon him. Before she would have baulked at the thought, but strangely it was erotic.

Then she felt something press against her opening. Breaking the kiss she looked into Zero's eyes.

…

Zero held Yuuki's gaze as he slowly, carefully, slid within her. He could see the pain in her eyes but he couldn't stop.

Finally he was fully in. He paused, allowing her body to accept him.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, praying that she wouldn't ask him to stop.

…

Yuuki nodded, unable to speak. She had known it would hurt, but knowing and feeling were different.

She felt him pull back and, worried he would stop, she grabbed his shoulders saying, "Don't stop, please."

…..

Zero had heard the tremble in her voice and almost swore.

He slowly started moving within her, trying to be careful.

….

Slowly, the pleasure returned as Yuuki felt her body accept the change. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and her body began to move once again.

…..

Zero felt the change and knew that she was ready, so he quickened his pace. It was amazing, and with every stroke he watched her.

Her eyes were locked on his, and together they began to explore the limits.

Faster and faster, until his heart was pumping so hard he felt it would burst. Her moans driving him on as he fought against the urge to finish it. Not yet, he thought, she's almost there.

….

Yuuki clung to his shoulders. She felt decadent as she looked into his blood-red eyes. Her hips met his with force as she felt herself be taken.

…

Zero sank his teeth in Yuuki's neck as he felt her come beneath him and the world exploded around them. It was better than he had imagined and he felt himself take more of her blood than usual, drunk upon the taste.

He had to force himself to stop and he dropped his head on her shoulder. His breath was ragged and he felt drained but more alive than ever before. It had been wonderful and glorious.

He took a few minutes to calm down before lifting up to look at Yuuki.

…

Yuuki smiled up at him, basking in the glow. Now that the hunger was gone, his eyes were normal.

She felt relaxed and tired. She hoped he would lay with her, at least for a while.

…

Her smile had brushed away his worries and he found himself smiling back as he brushed back her hair with his hand.

She looked tired. She looked beautiful. And with that thought he rolled onto his side and pulled her against him so that her head lay on his shoulder. Resting his head against her, he sighed in contentment. They could clean up later, right now he just wanted to hold her.

A few minutes later, as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard her whisper, "I love you."

His heart skipped a beat, and it took him a minute before he could reply. "I love you too."


	7. Wedding Ring

Yuuki slowly stroked Zero's silver hair as he slept beside her, light flashing off her small wedding ring.

She had barely made it to graduation, and had only managed because of Zero's help.

He had proposed to her on graduation day making the chairman so proud.

Kaname-Sempai had disappeared after their kiss withdrawing from the academy.

On the day of their wedding Yuuki received a packaged with several vials and a note explaining their purpose and the directions. There had been no signature, but Yuuki had been sure it was from Kaname-Sempai.

Kaname-Sempai had been working on a cure for vampirism, but so far he has only found a way to cure the vampires who were once human.

Following the directions took a year but in the end, Zero became human once again.

….

Zero stirred in Yuuki's arms and looked into her eyes. Although the blood hunger was gone, he was still wanted her, and he knew that that hunger would never leave.

He smiled as he stared into her eyes, softly biting her shoulder before making his way to her mouth.

**...**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all like the way it all turned out.**


End file.
